A Primeira Festa de Hiei
by Hiei Makai
Summary: Um baile no Mundo dos Humanos é um lugar que Hiei normalmente evitaria frequentar, mas desta vez ele tem um bom motivo para fazer o sacrifício.
1. Um forte motivo

A primeira festa de Hiei - Capítulo 1: Um forte motivo  
  
Autor: Hiei (hieimakai@yyhmail.com)  
  
- Ahhhh!! Nada como uma manhã assim tão bonita pra acabar com qualquer mal-humor! - fala Kuwabara caminhando sorridente pelas ruas de Tokyo. - Eu nem posso acreditar que conseguimos recuperar o tal Crisálida...  
  
Enquanto Kazuma caminha por entre ruas calmas, apreciando o sol que ameniza o frio da neve que recentemente caiu, se entrega aos pensamentos sobre a última aventura que ele e os outros tiveram. Foram até um mundo desconhecido, para resgatar um cristal que poderia acabar de uma vez só com o Makai e o Ningenkai... Realmente, eles têm muita sorte de terem sido vitoriosos em tão complicada missão. Mas isso já faz um mês e meio. Desde essa época ele não vê, nem fala com nenhum deles. Andara ocupado com os estudos, não por vontade própria, mas pelos insistentes pedidos de sua irmã Shizuru.  
  
Depois de mais alguns metros de caminhada, Kuwabara dá de cara com Yuusuke, pela primeira vez desde que a última aventura deles acabou. Ele nem tinha percebido que estava andando perto da casa dos Yukimura, e viu Urameshi saindo do restaurante.  
  
- Eeeeei! Urameshi! Como é que vai!!?? - gritou de longe enquanto se aproximava.  
  
- Hahá! Kuwabara! Você não muda nada heim? Continua feio como sempre...  
  
- Grrrr! Feio vai ficar você quando eu arrebentar com essa sua cara!  
  
- Vai sonhando vai...  
  
- Diz aí, você veio comer aqui no restaurante é? É tão contra-mão.  
  
- É, é um pouco mesmo. Mas é que a Keiko queria falar comigo, então eu aproveitei e combinei pra nos encontrarmos aqui mesmo. - Os dois já caminham lado a lado enquanto conversam.  
  
- Conversar é? Você e a Keiko? Provavelmente ela deve ter de dado outra bronca, isso sim!  
  
- Não é nada disso animal! É que eu bobeei e esquecia que amanhã é o aniversário de casamento dos pais dela. Lembra daquele grande baile pro qual ela convidou todo mundo? Pois eu me esqueci completamente! Sorte que ela previu isso e me avisou a tempo. Agora eu to indo ver se alugo uma daquelas roupas de pinguim...  
  
- Xiiiii!!! É mesmo! O baile!  
  
- Não vai me dizer que você também esqueceu! Hahaha! Eu devia saber, já que você é ainda mais burro do que eu!  
  
- Grrrrr! Seu safado! Eu só não arrebento a sua cara agora porque eu to com muita pressa! - Kuwabara sai correndo desesperado, voltando para a direção da qual veio, e deixando um confuso Yuusuke para trás.  
  
...  
  
Templo da Genkai. Um jovem sobe correndo as escadarias, chegando em completa exaustão. A porta de correr é aberta por uma bela garotinha, de longos cabelos azul piscina, amarrados com um laço vermelho.  
  
- Ohayo Kazuma-san!  
  
- Ahhhhh!!!! Yukina!!!! - o grandalhão levanta de repente, como se não estivesse cansado, apenas por ouvir a voz da jovem. - Como é que vai heim Yukina? Heim? Heim? Heim? Tá tudo certinho por aqui!?  
  
Ainda um pouco assustada pela rápida e inesperada recuperação de fôlego de seu visitante, a garota põe-se a responder. - Estou bem Kazuma-san, obrigada! O que faz aqui? Veio nos visitar denovo?  
  
- Ahhhh! Bem, hoje não bem só uma visita! É que amanhã vai haver uma grande festa, com um bonito baile e eu gostaria de saber se você quer ir comigo, é isso.  
  
- Um... um baile?  
  
- É, um baile! Sabe como é, uma festa aonde as pessoas dançam vários tipos de música!  
  
- Eu acho que não sei dançar muito bem Kazuma-san...  
  
- Ahhhh, mas não tem problema! Eu mesmo a ensino se for preciso! Enquanto estiver comigo você vai estar bem! E então Yukina, você vai?  
  
- Bom, eu acho que tudo bem então... Vou só falar com a Mestra Genkai ant...  
  
- Vá em frente, divirta-se! - Genkai aparece de dentro do dojo. - Esse cara aí é meio bobalhão e desajeitado, mas é inofensivo. E eu vou ficar bem.  
  
- Grrrr!! Bobalhão e desajeitado.. Que velhinha abusada.... - Kuwabara resmunga.  
  
- Tá bom então, eu acho que vou a esse baile com você Kazuma-san. - finalmente Yukina responde positivamente à pergunta.  
  
Enquanto Kuwabara e Yukina discutem os detalhes finais, Genkai se retira do local, mas não sem antes dar uma olhada nas árvores ao redor, deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso para si mesma.  
  
Alguns metros acima, de pé sobre o galho de uma árvore do templo, escondido por entre a vegetação, Hiei observa não muito contente para a situação.  
  
- Kuso! Não posso deixar Yukina ir sozinha nesse tal de baile com esse idiota! - ele resmunga.  
  
Continua...  
  
__________  
  
Escrito por Hiei (hieimakai@yyhmail.com), em 14 de fevereiro de 2001. Revisado em 26/11/2002.  
  
Blumenau - SC - Brasil. 


	2. Como conquistar uma ningen em dez lições

A primeira festa de Hiei - Capítulo 2: Como conquistar uma ningen em dez lições  
  
Autor: Hiei (hieimakai@yyhmail.com)  
  
Ningenkai, Tokyo. Uma inesperada visita vai em busca de conselhos.  
  
- Peraí, deixa eu ver se eu entendi... Você quer que eu te ensine a conquistar uma garota pra que você possa levá-la ao baile que a turma vai participar, é isso? - perguntou um bem vestido garoto de longos cabelos ruivos.  
  
- Damare! Não precisa falar tão alto! Eu quero ir disfarçado! Ninguém pode saber que eu vou lá vigiar a Yukina! - respondeu a pequena figura que entrara pela janela a poucos momentos.  
  
- Ih, eu não sei não Hiei. Eu já combinei de dar uma volta com a Maya agora, não vou poder te ajudar... - o rapaz terminou de ajeitar a gola do casaco que colocara a pouco. - Porque você não vai falar com o Yuusuke?  
  
- Humpf! Eu não quero ficar espalhando isso por aí! Eu vim falar com você porque ouvi dizer que muitas humanas gostam de você. - responde. - E pelo que eu sei, esses tais bailes dos ningen exigem que se leve uma garota junto.  
  
- Eu gostaria de ajudar Hiei, mas infelizmente já tenho um compromisso. E além do mais, o Kuwabara é um cara legal, ele não tentaria nada com a Yukina. Pode ficar tranquilo.  
  
- Não me interessa se você acha ele confiável ou não! Eu não gosto daquele baka, e não vou deixar ele ficar sozinho com a Yukina nesse tal baile! E quanto ao seu compromisso, cancele! Eu preciso... Humpf! Que humilhação... Preciso que me ensine a conquistar uma ningen.  
  
Shuuichi não resistiu e deixou escapar uma pequena risada por um instante, atitude amplamente contestada por Hiei com um olhar assassino. Em seguida, ele caminhou até o telefone começou a discar alguns números.  
  
- Tá, tudo bem, eu te ajudo Hiei, mas você vai ter que deixar que o Yuusuke vá junto com a gente.  
  
- Baka! Você quer é me humilhar na frente dele.  
  
- É pegar ou largar.  
  
- Humpf! Tá, tá legal! Pode chamar ele.  
  
...  
  
- Que roupas são essas afinal? Eu só pedi pra me ensinar a conquistar as ningens! - reclamou um chateado baixinho de cabelo espetado. Suas vestes eram bastante diferentes das que costumava usar: um sapato de couro, calça jeans e camisa social. - Porque é que você me mandou usar isso?  
  
- Quer parar de fazer escândalo? Essas são roupas do meu irmão, o Shuuichi. É uma sorte que sirvam quase perfeitamente em você Hiei. Você não esperava conquistar alguém usando aquela sua capa preta e com uma espada na cintura esperava?  
  
- E porque não? Isso nunca foi problema no Makai!  
  
- Haha! As regras do Ningenkai são diferentes Hiei. Ninguém anda por aí carregando uma espada, e nem usando capas pretas. Além do mais, você vai ter que usar uma roupa assim no baile também.  
  
- Eu não acredito! E não é que era verdade? - os dois foram interrompidos por Yuusuke, que chegou gargalhando de Hiei. - Haha! Parece brincadeira! O Hiei todo arrumadinho! Hahaha!  
  
- Baka! É melhor você ficar quieto se não quiser se arrepender!  
  
- Hahaha! É muito engraçado! Eu não acredito que toda aquela pose dele foi por água abaixo! - continuou.  
  
Hiei desistiu das ameaças, e faz cara feia para as risadas de Urameshi e Minamino. Depois de longos minutos de gargalhada, Yuusuke finalmente parou de rir, vendo a já não muito contente face de Hiei.  
  
- Tá, tudo bem, parei! Mas diz aí Minamino, o que é que tá pegando?  
  
- Ha, é que o Hiei estava querendo que a gente ensinasse ele a conquistar garotas, para que ele pudesse levar uma no baile amanhã. - Kurama respondeu prontamente.  
  
- Haaa... Bom, você está com sorte Hiei, porque se alguém entende de deixar as garotas caidinhas, esse alguém é o Minamino!  
  
- Humpf! - Hiei ainda nervoso, retorna à sua tradicional falta de palavras.  
  
- Bem, vamos lá então Hiei. Você vê alguma que lhe interesse? - perguntou Kurama.  
  
- Não! Todas as ningens são igualmente desinteressantes! - Hiei respondeu.  
  
Yuusuke caiu pra trás, e se levantou rapidamente com um pulo. - Como não? Isso aqui é um shopping! Tá cheio de garotas bonitas por aí! Escolhe logo uma!  
  
- Eu já falei que não gosto de nenhuma delas! - Hiei encarou Yuusuke.  
  
- Calma, peraí gente. O Yuusuke tá certo Hiei. Se você quer conquistar alguém, vai ter que escolher uma garota.  
  
- Humpf! Tudo bem, então eu escolho aquela ali.  
  
Hiei apontou para uma garota alta, de cabelos ruivos cortados na altura dos ombros. No lado direito de seu rosto, uma pequena cicatriz podia ser notada. Desta vez, Yuusuke e Kurama caíram pra trás, e levantaram-se bruscamente.  
  
- É... é... é a cara da Mukuro! - Yuusuke se espanta.  
  
- Não enche! Fala logo o que eu tenho que fazer!  
  
- Bem, o segredo é você tratar a garota com muito respeito, elogiando os seus cabelos, seus olhos, o seu jeito de sorrir... Se aproxime devagar, e vá com calma Hiei. - Kurama respondeu.  
  
- Há, que nada! O negócio é ser ousado e direto. Tem que dizer que você está gamadão nela, e já ir passando a mão, pra mostrar que está interessado. Foi assim que eu conquistei a Keiko...  
  
- Cada um falou uma coisa diferente! O que eu faço afinal?  
  
- Eu acho que o melhor é ser um pouquinho de cada um mesmo Hiei, mas sem exageros. Na dúvida, seja você mesmo que tudo vai dar certo! - Kurama encorajou.  
  
Com os ensinamentos transmitidos por Yuusuke e Kurama, Hiei caminhou na direção da garota. Enquanto se aproximava, ele procurava deixar em mente os conselhos mais importantes. "Elogiar, passar a mão, ser eu mesmo. Há! É muito fácil! Eu nem precisava da ajuda desses dois!". Hiei finalmente a alcançou, e já foi falando para a garota:  
  
- Você-tem-cabelos-olhos-e-jeito-de-sorrir-muito-bonito. - Sem transpassar nenhuma emoção, ele vomitou uma série de palavras, deixando a garota um tanto confusa sobre o que dizer.  
  
- Ham... Obrigada, eu acho...  
  
- Eu-estou-gamadão! - Hiei então agarrou o bumbum da garota.  
  
- Mas o que que é isso seu pervertido!? - ela se enfureceu.  
  
- Cale a boca sua ningen idiota! Eu exijo que você vá ao baile comigo! - completou.  
  
Ela se livrou do youkai tentando em vão acertá-lo com a bolsa. Yuusuke correu para segurar Hiei antes que ele revidasse, e Kurama pediu desculpas pela atitude do amigo, e se livrou da garota.  
  
- Kuso! O que vocês disseram não deu certo! Aquela ningen tola não ficou atraída por mim! - Hiei reclamou.  
  
Enquanto Yuusuke ria desconcertantemente (pra falar a verdade, ele estava até rolando no chão de tanto rir), Kurama, segurando pra não cair na gargalhada também, se aproximou do pequeno youkai e tentou lhe explicar:  
  
- Olha, não é bem assim Hiei... Você levou as coisas muito ao pé da letra... Tinha que ter interpretado um pouco o que dissemos...  
  
- Humpf! Que perda de tempo! Eu sou obrigado a ir até o Makai arranjar uma youkai pra ir comigo! - Hiei se retirou rapidamente do shopping, lançando ainda mais algumas palavras de baixo calão para a dupla de amigos que caia na gargalhada.  
  
Em um breve momento de trégua das risadas, Yuusuke se manifestou. - Eu quero só ver no que isso vai dar...  
  
Continua...  
  
*** ATENÇÂO: Para ler o resto, visite www.hieidastrevas.cjb.net (Makai Files)  
  
__________  
  
Escrito por Hiei (hieimakai@yyhmail.com), em 14/02/2001. Revisado em 05/07/2003.  
  
Blumenau - SC - Brasil. 


End file.
